Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing an aluminum-copper-iron quasicrystal and silicon carbide mixed reinforced aluminum matrix composite, which belongs to a technical field of preparation and use of non-ferrous metal materials.
Background of the Invention
Since aluminum alloys being a non-ferrous metal alloy have good intensity, toughness and electrically and thermally conductive performances, they are usually used as structural materials and are widely used in the fields of aerospace, electronic industry, and automobile manufacturing. However, aluminum alloys have low hardness, low tensile strength and poor corrosion resistance, so that there is a large limit to aluminum alloys in industrial application.
Since quasicrystal materials have the disadvantages of brittleness and loose microstructure, it is very difficult to use quasicrystal materials as structural materials. However, quasicrystals have overall performances of high hardness, non-stickiness, low expansivity, wear-resistance, heat resistance, corrosion resistance and low friction coefficient, so that they can be used as a reinforcement phase in composites to improve mechanical properties of the composites.
Since silicon carbide has the advantages of low price, high wear-resistance and direct casting forming and has low manufacturing cost, it can be used as structural parts and wear-resistant parts in the automobile, aerospace and military industries.
Currently, it is in research phase that aluminum matrix composites are prepared using the mixture of aluminum-copper-iron quasicrystal and silicon carbide as a reinforcement phase, therefore, preparing technology also need to be improved.